Historical Character Communication
The ability to communicate with anyone from the different timelines (past, present and the future). Combination of Parachronal Cognition and Extrasensory Perception. Capabilities User is able to communicate with anyone from the (different timelines) past, present and the future using the main human senses. The person or object projected with this power must somehow be significant to anyone/anything that is connected with it/them. *The user can communicate with a person from: **'The Past' - any person from the past, they could be a significant one, could be a part of the history, someone important from the past and maybe someone who had a great contribution in the life others. **'The Present' - meaning, if the person (for example) left or lost something very important today for the case, the user may be able to communicate with the same person (without doing Time Traveling) immediately on that very day. **'The Future' - the user can talk to anyone from the future freely. When they see a familiar person, if the user feels, sees and read something significant from that person, an automatic conversation with the person in the future will happen. *The user can communicate with a person from the other dimension or a location unknown. They may be able to contact the persons trap into portals and dimensions. *The user can/may be able to contact the persons who are/has victims/users of the following powers: **Artistic Life Force Imprisonment **Card Imprisonment **Dimensional Imprisonment **Divided Mind **Dream Imprisonment **Mirror Imprisonment **Photographic Encapsulation **Sealed Form **Sealing *The user can communicate to anyone or anything using the five senses. Seeing, feeling, hearing, smelling and tasting. *The user can make the person they are communicating to sense them: **Feel - touching anyone or anything. **Hear - listening to music, conversations, radio, (intentional or not). **See - seeing identifying, identification, writing and reading. **Smell - smelling odors/fragrance of the others. **Taste - tasting the food and drinking the drink for significant to someone for communication. *The user may also be capable of of gaining the ability to talk to the spirits or souls of the other dead persons from the different timelines. Applications *The user can smoothly talk to anyone, anything or anybody to different timelines. *The user can absorb every left emotions and every energy using the senses when after or being in that state of time when they are doing the communication. *The user can communicate with his own being (or his own splintered selves) using all the senses. *Communication via Senses: ** Hearing: when hearing something from another person, listening to any kind of music and dance hits and through a radio, the user may be able to communicate to the one causing the sound. Intentionally or not. *** Verbal Communication - the user can verbally talk to anyone from the different timelines. ** Seeing - when a person is seen by the user of this power, intentional or not (mostly, the person seen has done something that created a big effect to others), the user automatically can have a conversation with that person regardless of where and what timeline they came from. *** Reading - by reading a phrase, a word, a sentence or a quote/saying by whosoever said it/maid it, the user can communicate with them automatically. *** Writing - any writing being written by someone (writers, authors, novelists, blogger and etc.) that can be seen by the user (it could be words, phrase, address or names etc.), they will have an automatic conversation. *** Mediumship - when the user sees a spirit, a soul and a user of astral projection, the user will automatically have a conversation with them with whatever reason to why they are being seen. ** Smelling - when smelling a scent, fragrance and any odor, the cause of the odor will make the user to communicate with them. ** Tasting '- when the user tastes a food made by someone or a drink drank/made by someone, the person can communicate with whomsoever cooked the food and and drank/made the drink. **'Touching: when touching anything connected to the object or touching anyone connected to anybody from the different timelines, the user can use this ability automatically. * There is no need for Time-Traveling to do this or to use this power. Because the user doesn't really require to move or to go anywhere else just to demonstrate this power. * The user can create an inter-dimensional timeline space warp in one area or in the place where they used their powers for communication. * The communication happens once the connection between the two different timelines (past & present/present & future) are being established or completely connected. Associations *Ancestral Evocation *Chrono Vision *Enhanced Senses *Extrasensory Perception *Omnilock *Space-Time Manipulation *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Time Manipulation Limitations *The user may or can be in the three different timelines but will have difficulties in understanding their co-communicators. One may Oppose (Past), one may Stick to What's Decided (Present) and one may/can create an Argument (Future). *Limitations on the Human Senses: **''Hearing'' - might not be able to communicate with persons who has the power of Sonic Scream, Ballistic Scream or Sound Manipulation. ***''Verbal Communication'' - might be overwhelmed and is useless for the users of the power Voice Manipulation, Telepathy and Illusion Manipulation. Might get confused on the timeline history of persons with Divided Mind. **''Seeing'' '- identification problem will develop (unless the person is not being touched or cannot be touched) if the person can do DNA Replication, Appearance Alteration and Shapeshifting. Replication is also an additional problem. ***''Reading and Writing - the user may be overpowered or useless to persons having the powers of Story Manipulation, Animation, Literary Manipulation and Projected Thermography. **Smelling' - maybe overpowered by the users of Breath-Based Powers and Odor Manipulation. **Tasting'' - maybe overpowered by the users of Paralysis Inducement and Numbness Manipulation. May also be overpowered by the Taste Manipulators. **''Touching'' - may or can touch (on some case, may not/can't) Elemental Mimicry users as they are elemental embodiment not with human traits. Users of Intangibility and Teleportation may not/can become a victim of this power. *The user can only communicate one person at a time or is limited to more than two persons as he can't manipulate timeline, he can only see, hear, feel, taste and smell them. *The person or object projected with this power must somehow be significant to anyone/anything that is connected with it/them *Confusion Inducement users can alter the mind of the user to become unfocused with the communication. Known Users *Scaroth (Doctor Who) *Honesto (Honesto - TV Series); limited to seeing and hearing the historical people from the past and the future through touch *Kyle Reese (Terminator: Genisys); limited to only seeing both the future and the past *Mari Hayase (Time Travel Girl) *Byakuran (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Category:Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Rare power Category:Temporal Powers